My Angry Girlfriend
by Kavin's Princess Aisha
Summary: His Girlfriend Is Angry. What Will He Do? Why Is She Angry? Birthday Gift For Anni18 (Ankita di) also for my guest reviewer madhumanti who requested for a Kavin-oc story. So here I am. Please peep in. Love u... Mmuuahhh... Review if you wish to!
_**Hey Guys. I Am Here With A New One-Shot.**_ _ **Actually This Is For A Lovely Soul On Ff i.e. My Anku Di aka Ankita Di (Anni18). Its Her Birthday Gift. Also It Is For A Dear Guest Reader And Reviewer Of Mine That Is Madhumanti. See Madhu I Wrote This For you.**_ _ **I Don't Know How, When And Why The Hell On This Earth She(Anku di) Started To Love This Couple On Which I Am Gonna Write My OS? The Couple Is AishVin. Well I Know Many People Don't Like This Couple But Then My Anku Di Likes Them And For Her I Can't Write On Any Couple...**_

 _ **Di, Happy Birthday To You. You Are A Really Sweet Soul. I Love You A Lot. Lots And Lots Wishes For You And Your Life From My Side.**_

 _ **Love You.**_

 _ **MY ANGRY GIRLFRIEND!**_

 _"Ohhh No Man! How On Earth Can I To This To Her? I Broke My Promise Dude!"_ _ **I Said To Myself.**_

 _"Its Two Hours Late! Shit Shit Shit!"_ _ **I Exclaimed.**_

 _ **I Was Hell Angry With Myself As I Promised My Girlfriend That We Will Go Out For Dinner. I Asked Her To Be Ready Till 7:30 p.m. But Did I Went To Pick Her Up? And Now It Is 9:30 p.m.! Hell Man! Such A Careless Boyfriend I Am! I Just Hope She'll Forgive me! But I Know That She'll Be Mad At Me And Obviously I Deserve Being Scolded!**_

 _ **He Rushed To His Car And Rushed To Her House As Fast As Possible!**_

 _ **While Driving He Was Thinking About Her.**_

 _"My Girlfriend, Normally A Sweet, Cute, Calm, Composed And Beautiful Girl. A Girl Who Has According To Me, A Golden Heart With A Small Kid Hidden In Her Heart. Her Eyes... Her Eyes Full Of Dreams, Love etc. A Girl Whom I Love The Most. A Girl Who Needs To Cuddle Someone Or Something At Night To Have A Sound Sleep. A Girl With Crazy Heart. I Remember The First Time When We Went Out For Dinner And She Slept In The Car Cuddling The Soft Toy In The Car And Then When I Brought Her In Her Room She Cuddled Me For Sometime And Then Her 'CUTIE PIE' aka Her Cute Teddy! A Girl Who Is Mad. A Girl Who Is Really Stubborn And Sometimes Cranky And Hard To Handle But As She Says I And Her Best Friend Are The Only Two People In This World Who Can Pacify Her._

 _Though Calm And Composed But Still Has A Silly Weakness Due To Which It Takes Her No Time Be Become 'GODDESS DURGA'. And The Weakness Is That She Can't Remain Hungry At Night. She Needs Something (Proper Food) To Eat At Night For Sure Else She Can't Sleep,She Can't Be Calm And Composed. She Needs Her Food At A Fixed Time That Is At 8:00 p.m. Sharp Or Else People Need To See Her 'GODDESS DURGA' Waala Avatar. And Today I Have To Face It Coz I Am 2 Hours Late. Now I Can't Blame Her For Being Mad At Me. Though She Understands Me And My Work Properly But Still I Know That Being Hungry All Her Understandings etc Go In Vain. All She Remembers That Time That She Is Hungry."_

 _ **He Was Just Thinking About Her And As The Background There Was A Voice Of An RJ Of An Extremely Popular FM Channel '93.5 RED FM! BAJAATE RAHO'. And The RJ Said The Following Words-**_ _"U Have Tuned On To The No.1 Radio Channel Of Mumbai i.e._ _ **93.5 RED FM! BAJAATE RAHO!**_ _The Upcoming Song Is From The Upcoming Movie_ _ **AZHAR**_ _And The Name Of The Song Is_ _ **BOL DO NA ZARA!**_

 _ **AT THE GIRL'S HOUSE**_

 _ **The Condition Of Her House Was Just Ridiculous. Everything Was Scattered. Wrappers Of Chocolates Were Scattered. Refrigerator Was Open And A Girl Was Searching Something In It... She Was Hell Angry. She Threw Many Things On The Floor Due To Her Anger Coz Of Hunger!**_

 _'_ _ **Kavinnnnnnnnnnn...' The Girl Said Angrily.**_

 _'Ughhhhh! 7:30 p.m. haan? Now Its 9:35 p.m. And You Are Nowhere! Atleast You Should Have Informed Me So That I Would Have Had My Dinner! But No! Mr._ _ **Cop**_ _Never Bothered To Do That. After All Who Needs To Care About My Hunger?'_ _ **Said The Frustrated Her To Herself.**_

 _ **Yeah! That's True That She Knew That For Kavin She Was Just Everything. But Then She Was Extremely Hungry And Became Hell Angry And Said Just Anything That Came In Her Mind!**_

 _ **Obviously Guys, When You Are Hungry You Automatically Become Angry And Same Was The Case With Her.**_

 _ **She Was Angry, Hungry And So, To Divert Her Mind She Opened The Gallery Section In Her Wonderful iPhone And Started To See The Images. And That Was The Moment When Her Eyes Caught A Beautiful Picture Of Her And Her Boyfriend's First Ever Pic After They Were In A Relationship. In That Pic The Girl Was Kissing Kavin On His Cheek And That Picture Was Secretly Clicked By Kavin's Best Friend DUSHYANT!**_

 _ **A Curve Formed On Her Lips Immediately After Seeing That Pic. They Both Were So Happy After They Were In Relationship.**_

 _ **She Remembered How It All Happened!**_

 _ **...FLASHBACK...**_

 _ **They Both Weren't Friends. They Were Strangers. They Never Knew That They Will Meet. They Never Thought They Will Be Friends. They Never Thought There Would Be Some Connection Of Hearts Between Them. But You Can't Guess What Will Come Up Next In Your Life. Right?**_

 _ **Kavin Was A Cool And Handsome Cid Cop. Quite Dedicated Towards His Job. Was Enjoying His Job. A Sweet, Lovely, Full Of Life Kind Of Boy. Always Helped Others And Thought About Present, Never Wasted His Time In Thinking About Past Or Future. Always Wanted To Do Something Exceptional For His Country. A Very Caring Person... For Him His Best Buddy Was Just Everything Till She Came In His Life.**_

 _ **And Aisha Was A Bubbly, Crazy, Mad,Stubborn Girl. She Was Pursuing Her Mechanical Engineering From An Extremely Amazing College Of Mumbai, Her Dream College, One And Only IIT, Mumbai. She Had Always Dreamt Of That College And Worked Hard To Get Through IIT And To Study In IIT, Mumbai And Yeah She Achieved That Dream Of Her. It Was Her 5th Year And The Last Year In That College. Yup, She Had To Be In That College For 5 Years Because She Was Pursuing Her MBA Course As Well From The Same College. She Had A Lots Of Dreams In Her Eyes, Lots Of Goals And Aims, Lots Of Aspirations As Well And She Wanted To Achieve Them Any How.**_

 _ **Kavin And Aisha Met During A Case Which Kavin And Dushyant Were Handling. They Didn't Knew When And How They Became Friends And They Started Meeting Each Other, Talking To Each Other, Chatting On Social Networking Sites And Also Started Video Chatting! Kavin Sometimes Helped Her With Her Doubts And Soon They Came Extremely Close To Each Other. There Wasn't A Single When They Didn't Had A Talk.**_

 _ **One Day Kavin Called Her Up And Asked Her To Get Ready As He Was Coming To Pick Her Up.**_

 _ **He Gave Her A Hint That They Were Going To See The Site She Always Wished To See.**_

 _ **She Changed Up In Blue Crop Top With A Teddy Bear On The Centre Of The Top And Black Jeans And Black Flat Boots And Hair Left Open! Was Looking Smart!**_

 _ **Soon Kavin Came And They Drove Off. Kavin Stopped His Car At A Place Just Besides The Runway Of**_ _ **Chatrapati Shivaji Airport, Mumbai.**_ _ **She Was So Mesmerized Because Of The Scene In front Of Her Eyes.**_

 _ **She Wasn't Able To Believe That. She Quickly Unlocked The Sear Belt And Moved Out Of The Car And Kavin Followed Her.**_

 _"Ohh My God! Kavin! You Really Did This? I Mean You Made My Dream Come True! Okay! I Really Can't Believe That I Am Standing Near The Runway Of The Great_ _CHATRAPATI SHIVAJI AIRPORT!_ _This Mesmerizing View! Oh Gosh! It Will Make Me Go Crazy! Thanks A Lot Kavin."_ _ **She Said.**_

 _ **Yeah! It Was Her Dream To Stand At Such A Place From Where She Could See The Airplanes Fly Over Her Head LIVE! And Kavin Who Fulfilled Her Dream Actually Did It For That Excited Smile Of Her. He Was So Damn Happy Seeing Her Happy. After All She Definitely Meant Something For Him.**_

 _"You Liked It?"_ _ **Said Kavin.**_

 _"Liked It? Hell! I Loved It You Fool! I Loved It Madly. And Kavin See, There Flies The First Airplane After We Came Here!"_ _ **Said She In An Extremely Excited Tone.**_

 _ **Kavin Just Gave A Sweet And Satisfactory Smile To Her. She Smiled Back!**_

 _"Come Let's Sit There."_ _ **Said Kavin Pointing Towards The Car's Bonnet.**_

 _"Yup Sure! Let's Go."_ _ **She Said.**_

 _ **They Both Sat On The Car's Bonnet And Started To Talk About That Beautiful Evening And The Airplanes Were Flying Over Their Heads.**_

 _"Hey Aisha, Shall I Ask You Something?"_ _ **Asked Kavin.**_

 _"Yup Sure. Go On!"_ _ **Aisha Said.**_

 _"You Really Are Happy, na? I Mean You Really Loved It, na?"_ _ **Asked Kavin.**_

 _ **But Aisha Was In No Mood To Answer That Useless And Silly Question. After all Anyone Could Have Easily Understood After Seeing Her Face That How Much She Loved It!**_

 _"Answer Me Please Aisha."_ _ **Kavin Pleaded.**_

 _"Are! Can't You Judge It From My Face That I Really Loved It. I Really Did Kavuu! You Made My Dream Come True Yaar!"_ _ **Said Aisha Shaking Kavin A Bit.**_

 _ **He Smiled When She Addressed Him As 'Kavuu'. He Loved That Name.**_

 _"What Else Are Your Dreams Aisha?"_

 _"Umm... Well, My Dreams Are Quite Simple Kavin! Obviously I Want To Be A Successful Engineer. Then I Really Want To Serve For This Country Like You Do But My Method Will Be Different Obviously. Then I Want To Feel All The Small Yet Beautiful Moments Of Life You Know Like 'Small Pleasures Of Life'_ _ **(She Laughed)**_ _Then I Want To Have A Lots And Lots Of Friends Which Includes Humans As Well As Animals. And Lastly I Want Someone To Be There For Me To Hold Back My Tears, To Be With Me In Every Situation Of Life, To Care For Me, To Love Me Like My Daadu Did, To Listen To My Silly Talks, To Handle Me, To Live A Long Life Happily With Me With Small Fights Which Makes Every Relation More Stronger, To Pacify Me When Its Hell Difficult For Me To Be Pacified, To Accept Me With All My Flaws, To Handle My Anger When I Am Hungry At Night_ _ **(Both Giggled A Bit),**_ _To Cuddle Me At Night So That I Can Sleep Properly, To Make Me Sleep In His Lap! I Want Someone Who Is More A Best Friend Than A Typical Boyfriend Like 'No Complaints And No Demands'!_ _ **Said Aisha With Twinkling Eyes Which Were Filled With Hopes And A Cute Smile.**_

 _ **Kavin Was Literally Mesmerized By Her Answer And Thoughts. He Literally Wanted To Hug Her As Tight As Possible. After A Few Seconds He Came Back To The Real World.**_

 _"Uhh! Well! Umm... Can I Be A Part Of Your Dreams? And Ya 'No Complaints, No Demands'!"_ _ **Said Kavin With A Confident Look And A Charming Smile.**_

 _ **Kavin Was Always A Sweetheart. He Was A True Person. He Meant What He Said. And That's What Aisha Loved In Him The Most.**_

 _"Kavin! Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes! Yes You Are Most Welcomed To Be A Part Of My Dreams! I Would Love The Fact That You Will Fulfil My Dreams!"_ _ **Aisha Said Cheerfully And Excitedly.**_

 _ **She Had A Huge Smile On Her Face And So Was In Case Of Kavin. She Was Just So Happy That She Just Had Kavin In Her Life Forever.**_

 _ **Kavin In No Time Welcomed Aisha In His Embrace.**_

 _ **They Both Hugged Each Other So Tightly. Kavin Caressed Aisha's Hair. She Enjoyed That. She Really Did And Just Then One More Airplane Flew Off Their Heads And That Was The Cutest Moment Of Their Respective Lives Which Was Now One.**_

 _ **Soon They Headed Towards The Restaurant And Dinner.**_

 _ **It Was A Wonderful Evening And For Aisha This Was The Best Evening.**_

 _ **Kavin Dropped Aisha At Her House, Hugged Her Once Again And Went To His House And After Reaching Home The First Thing He Did Was Messaging Aisha Good Night And Waited For Her Reply And As Soon As She Replied Him The Second Thing He Did Was Contacting Dushyant And Telling Him just Everything. And Dushyant Congratulated His Best Buddy.**_

 _ **Whereas As Soon As Aisha Went Inside Her Room. She Sat In front Of Lord Krishna's Idol And Said-**_ _"Thanks Dost! Thanks Ki Aapne Mujhe Itni Beautiful Evening Feel Karwaayi And Thanks Ki You Gave Me A Lovely Blessing As Kavuu! Thanks A Lot Dost! Chalo, Good Night Dost. Sleep Well. Sweet Dreams. Love You Dost!"_

 _ **And Soon She Went Inside Her Blanket, Cuddled Her 'Cutie Pie' And Slept With A Lovely Smile!**_

 _ **...FLASHBACK ENDS...**_

 _ **Aisha Was Thinking About That Day And An Smile Appeared On Her Face But Then Again It Disappeared Because Of Hunger.**_

 _"Ohh Mere Pyaare Dost! Bataao Na Mera Kavuu Kab Aayega? Mujhe Bhookh Lagi Hai Dost! And Kavuu! Ufff! Use Koi Parwaah Hi Nahi Hai! Nahi Yaar Dost Parwaah To Hai Use But Pata Nahi Aaj Kya Hua! Ek Phone To Kar Deta Kam Se Kam! Usne Khaaya Ya Nahi Khaaya Dost? Dost, Aapko To Sab Pata Hai Na! Bataao Na Kavuu Kab Aayega? Uugghhhhh! Aane Do Usko Phir Bataati hu! Gandaa Hai Wo! :(:("_ _ **Aisha Said All This With A Lots Of Anger And Innocence.**_

 _ **And When She Was Talking To Her 'Dost' Aka Lord Krishna, Kavin Was Present In The House But Didn't Said Anything As He Was Sad At His Foolishness And Carelessness.**_

 _"Dekho Aishu, Aagaya Tumhaara Kavin! Late Aaya Na Bohot! Chalo Punish Him!"_

 _"Kavuuuuu! Where The hell Were You? You Know Bhookh Ke Maare Meri Haalat Kharaab Ho Gayii Thi. Huhhh! Mujhe Nahi Baatt Karni Hai Tumse. Jaao Tum. Katti."_

 _"Awww. Sorry Sweetheart. Actually Ek Case Aagaya Tha And Maine Zabardasti Us Case Ko Solve Karne Ki Zimmedaari Apne Upar Leli And Bhool Gaya Ki Mujhe 7:30 Tumhe Lene Aana Tha! I Really Deserve A Punishment But Usse Pehle Open This And See Isme Kya Hai!"_

 _ **Aisha Opened The Packet And Saw Her All Time Favorite Food 'RAAJMA CHAAWAL' And Seeing That She Forgot About Just Everything And Attacked On The Raajma Chaawal. Soon Kavin Joined Her And They Completed The Dinner.**_

 _"Ab Feeling Okay, Aisha? Waise Ek Baat hai Aisha! You Look Cuter When You Are Angry!"_

 _"Haan I Am Feeling Good. Thanks For The Now Punishment Time!"_

 _ **Aisha Gave Him An Evil Smile.**_

 _"Kya... Kya Punishment?"_

 _"Umm... Tumhe Na... Umm... Bataau? Sachme? Acha Chalo Bataati Hu! Tumhe Na Mere Favorite Song Pe Mere Saath Dance Karna Hoga!"_

 _ **Kavin Sighed And Smiled Whereas Aisha Laughed At His Boyfriend's Expressions A Minute Ago.**_

 _ **Just See, The Girl Who Was So Damn Angry Is Now Laughing And Teasing Her Boyfriend. Funny Enough Na! But Yeah True Everyone Has Their Own Weakness And Hunger At Night Was Aisha's Weakness But Kavin Knew How To Make The Mood Of His Girlfriend.**_

 _ **Soon Aisha Switched On Her Favorite Song 'Sab Tera' And They Both Had A Dance On That Song.**_

 _ **After The Dance Got Over They Just Stood There Looking In Each Other's Eyes.**_

 _ **They Came Closer To Each Other, Closed There Eyes And Kissed Each Other. A Short Yet Sweet Kiss. So, The Day Ended On A Good Note.**_

 _ **So, This Is What Is Love. They Both know How To Pacify Each Other, How To Convince Each Other etc.**_

 _ **So, Diduu And Madhumanti Do Tell Me Kaisaa Laga? Was It Up to Your Expectations? Do Tell Me Through Your Most Awaited Review... And Others, Again I Would Say The Same If You Feel That This OS Was Worth Reviewing The Go On Or Else Just Leave It. Just Don't Bash... Happy Birthday Once Again Didu...**_

 _ **A/N: This Story Previously Had A Special Place In My Heart But Now... Now This Story Has Occupied My Heart Coz Of Just One Reason That's My Kavu... I Love You So Much Kavu.**_

 _ **UPCOMING NEXT: My Brand New KaVi Story On 23rd April And After That 2-3 IshYant OS For My Dear Friends Sanjana And V(VaiBa) And Anku Di. Love You Three A Lot. Mmmuuuaahhh...**_

 _ **Lots Of Love...**_

 _ **Aisha...**_


End file.
